Meeting
by McKenzie rox
Summary: How I think Oliver's and Francois's meeting went. I might continue afterwards but it may stay like this. Eh. Chibi's. protective Francois. I may have messed up because I'm not that great o 3 o it is good though, fluff.
1. Chapter 1

I rubbed my eyes with my chubby hands as I bawled leaning against my safety tree that no one ever found. My hands are wet now with tears after I've been sitting here crying for who knows how long after my brothers held me down and chopped off my carefully kept hair. I worked for years to get it nice like mommies and then they cut it off. They won't get in trouble though so this is all I can do. Sit against my tree and bawl until I feel better.

This was my plan until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I moved a hand and sniffled out "H-hello?" I saw through blurry eyes a boy sitting across from me looking disinterested.

He looked at me in a lazy manner and pulled out an odd rag that was colorless and had frills on the outside. I stared at the offending object and he sighed and moved over to me wiping off my cheeks and drying my face. My tears stopped at the new boys entrance and I pushed at him frowning "Hey! Quit that!"

I pushed at his hands as he rubbed roughly on my face until he pulled away throwing the now wet and sticky rag on the ground and looking up "You feel better now?"

I blinked in confusion and asked "What?"

He rolled his eyes "You were crying monsier. I was wondering if you felt better now. You tears have stopped, oui?"

I shrunk to my tree and looked over "No. I'll never be better! Never ever!"

He raised a skeptical eyebrow at my outburst "Oui? That is not good. You shouldn't stay sad forever monsier. It makes you heart cold."

I blinked and grasped at my chest "I don't think my heart is cold, will you check for me?"

He stared at me for a moment with the same bored look on his face before his lips curled up a bit and he chuckled lightly "You're a funny one. I think I'll be your friend." He held out his hand "Bonsior, I am France. My human name is Francis Bonnefoy."

I stared at the hand confusedly and kept my hands on my chest "Why is your hand out? Do you want to take something from me?"

He chuckled again and shook his head "You are very amuzing indeed." He reached forward taking my hand from my chest and clasped our hands together and raised then lowered them a couple times.

I stared at our joined hands and tilted my head "What are you doing?"

He returned to looking bored and let go "That is called a hand shake. Now, I've introduced myself to you, monsier, it is your turn." He raised an eyebrow expectantly to me and I gulped shuffling around a little.

I looked up nervously "Um, well, I'm Oliver Kirkland. I am England."

He nodded and sat beside me and poked at my gown, that my mommy left before she left me with daddy years ago, with distaste "You don't match this. I think we should get you a new outfit."

I blinked and shied away from his finger "Hey! Mommy left this for me! It fits me pretty!"

He leaned forward and flicked my nose and I yelped out "Shush monsier. You are very loud." He looked at me and ruffled my pink hair "I will get you something pink to compliment your hair." He peered at me and added "And a bit of blue."

I glared at him and stood "I said I don't want anything! Mommy made me this! I won't wear it!" I ran off home angry and stormed into the camp only for my brothers to tackle me. I stared at them for a few seconds then my eyes welled up with tears and I thrashed around a bit "Get off me! I don't want to play!"

A shadow fell over us and I stopped moving and I looked up at the hulking figure of my daddy and gulped. His rough voice growled out "Shut up. How did you grow up into such a useless boy? Play with your brothers like little boys should."

I stared up and squirmed a little "But, I don't want to daddy! They are mean! Hey hurt me, all I want to do is be a good son and take care of the family while mommy is gone!"

Daddy sighed "She ain't com'in back boy. She left you here with us because you're too much trouble."

My eyes watered and I shook my head fiercely "No! Mommy will come and get me! She loves me!"

Daddy growled and pulled me up by my now short hair "She doesn't. She left you here. She knew we'd be like this."

He shook me a little and I yelled out "Daddy, stop that hurts! Owwwie!"

There was a noise from the entrance and daddy looked over and grinned "Well! If it isn't good little Francis. I'm just teaching my little brat here to play rougher. Give me a minute then I'll talk business with you!"

He shook me a bit more and went to yell when a sharp oddly shaped knife flew into daddy's arm and he dropped me turning to the person who came here. I looked over at who hurt daddy and yelled "Hey! How did you get here! I left you at the tree!"

France walked forward lazily pulling out another oddly shaped knife "Oui, you did. But I followed you here." He looked up at my daddy who was pulling the odd knife from his arm and pointed to me "Listen here. He is my friend. You treat him nicer."

Daddy stared at me and looked back at the weird boy and asked "You mean Oliver?"

France nodded and walked forward "Oui. He entertains me. I like him. So you will treat him better so he doesn't cry anymore. You understand?"

Daddy pulled the knife out and threw it down looking at me in shock "How did you meet France?"

I blinked and frowned "When my bubbies cut off my hair I was mad so I went to cry at my tree and he found me there. He rubbed my face really hard with something then called my clothes ugly! I don't like him!" I looked over at france and glared "Make him go away daddy!"

Daddy looked upset and kicked me "'ave more respect! 'E is a 'onderful lad!"

I flew back and hit a hut then slid down whimpering and France stared passively at me and walked forward, his short legs making the progress slow, and walked over to daddy wiggling his finger "Come here monsier."

Daddy grinned and went down to him saying "Haha~ I knew you di'n't like tha' li'l brat~ what did y-" he cut off with a yell of pain as France stabbed another of the odd knives into his cheek and glared up.

"Monsier, I just said be nicer to him because he is my friend, oui? I do not think these orders were difficult." He walked over to me and helped me up and dusted me off "I'm sorry for troubling you Oliver... I thought he would be more respectful to the great nation of France." He shot a look over his shoulder and looked back to me fiddling with my cut hair "And with that new outfit, maybe a haircut since your brother's cut it, oui?"

I stared at him through, once again, blurry eyes. "What are you talking about?" I choked out, managing to keep myself from stuttering.

He looked down at me and that small smile returned and he said "I'm taking care of you from now on. I'm Francis, in case you didn't catch that the first time I told you."

I blinked and smiled widely as I made my first friend. I reached out grabbing his hand and moving it up and down as he had done earlier "Then, remember me too! I'm Oliver, and we'll be best friends!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Oliver: Poppesaw hat happened to mum?**

**Admin: Haha! I got that covered! You'll see her in here!**

**Oliver: Really? MUMMY~**

**Admin: Haha~ yeah~ -sobbing in a corner- yeah Q ~ Q **

**Oliver: Huh? Why the te-**

**Admin: ON WITH THE STORY**

I whimpered as my father yelled at me for today. After the last bit with Francis he had kept calm enough only to yell at me but I wondered about right now, if he thought it worth it to hit me. You see, I ran away two weeks ago. I left them all, my brothers, my father, even Francois. It was a mistake.

Francois had been late and came here to see my father yelling at me for being too stupid to keep a single friend, having already lost Francois, and he spoke up "Pardon mois?" Both our heads twisted back and we had two very different reactions.

Father lit up "Oh! Francois! I thought th' lad scared ye off! Cme in, come in!" And I teared up. Francois stood staring boredly walking forward and I fell into tears dashing past Francois and out into the yard. They stared after me and I heard my father grumble "Blasted useless, brat. Francois, come on, he will be back soon, he does this sometimes. He gets so emotional sometimes."

There was the sound that goes with Francois's weapon, which he called a 'pistol' whatever that was, and I hurried faster into the forest to my new hiding spot. I looked through the trees panting in short breaths, my chubby legs carrying me clumsily, and I eventually made it to a tall tree with a spot of pink on the front.

I had quickly fallen in love with the pretty colour after me and Francois began our friendship and had begged him to teach me how to make the pretty color. Soon enough I could make it and I used it to mark things that were mine.

I climbed up the tree giggling as I remembered his face when he came over only to have bright pink thrown on him from the side. He has looked furious but I had, foolishly ignored it running over hugging the paint covered man and nuzzled him, making wet noises in the paint, and he had taken out his pistol smacking my head with it. I had pouted at that and he rolled his eyes saying "Look at us. Now I have to get us a new set of clothes." And had drug me out by my hand to France for him to make the outfits.

I had been curious how he made these but I didn't care enough to learn. I grinned as I made it to my large hut I made, smothered in only the brightest of pinks, and fell to the ground giving hiccuped sobs laughing at memories. I could never go back. Francois wouldn't want to be my friend anymore. Papa said so. He said that Francois hated me. And that he hated me because of that... I sobbed harder wailing my inner pain at it. My sobs rang through the air for hours until I finally passed out.

I woke up shoving my blanket off making a face at the familiar blue hue of it tossing it carelessly in a corner and sat down preparing for war. I gripped several blades I hid on me at all times crawling out of my home making my way down the tree looking around hiding in the tall grass, not paying attention as I stained my clothes with green from it, and grinned as I saw a deer. I crawled forward and leapt out to tackle it, blade ready, and the animal suddenly fell. I blinked at it and looked down confusedly before noticing e plant it had ate.

It was a pretty star shaped leaf that was highly toxic. I blinked at it as Francois's lice came in my head 'Oliver don't touch that, idiot. It is poisonous.' My eyes watered as I missed my best friend but I shook it away and reached down grabbing the pretty leafs. They smelt horrible and stung my lungs, the liquid inside a too bright green. The smell alone making my air hard to get. I blinked and breathed through my mouth for a bit with difficulty until the strong smell became bare able and I picked more of the plant.

I soon enough had arm fulls of the plant, gagging often at the stench, and ran back to my hut. I climbed up stuffing the greenery in my shirt and got up after a while dropping it all on the ground. I peered at the curious plant and broke off a piece reluctantly putting it in my mouth. I immediately regretted it as my mouth filled with a bitter taste and I rejected the need to spit it out. I chewed and swallowed the toxic plant blinking at nothing happening and grabbed a fistful of the plant shoving it in my mouth.

The nasty bitter flavor filled my mouth and I coughed as I chewed and swallowed thickly around the large amount of greenery and twitched as my muscles stiffened. I fell to the side curling up as my lungs felt painful as I stressed my small body to simply continue breathing. I tried stretching out of the uncomfortable position but could only stare in shock as I found myself unable to move. A small whimper escaped my closed lips and tears fell from my eyes again making my breathing more difficult as I began to panic.

I stayed like that for the whole two weeks. Barely able to breath me stuck uncomfortable. When I finally could move I ran as quickly as I could home and here I am. Being yelled at. I looked up at papa as he continued yelling until he finished saying "Now what do ye have t' say for yerself?"

I slowly said "Papa. I want to be free."

He didnt say anything for a while until he whispered "What?"

I looked as bold as I could, barely three feet high panicked and stiff still, and said "I want to be my own nation."

He laughed "Oh that's a good joke ma bo-"

"I'm not joking papa. I want to be my own nation."

"But yer brothers aren't even their own yet 'nd they're stronger than you!"

I shook my head "I don't care, they just don't want to disobey you. They can stay but I want to be my own country."

He glared "No, Oliver. Yer not strong enough. Yer the weakest of th' three boys. Yer not ready."

I glared back and straightened my back "I didn't ask. I am telling you. England. Wants. Free."

He scoffed at me and said mockingly "Oh? England does? And how exactly does England plan to do this?"

I shrunk back slightly until a voice called out behind me "Well, wizh his good pal France of course." I startled and looked back as Francois came walking up the path to us "Bonjour, angletere, it is Good to see you again. I was worried when you ran off wizh ze poisonous plants."

I tilted my head "Huh? You saw?"

He nodded "Oui. I followed you und lost you so I went to find you. It was by chance I saw you again when you were picking ze plants. I told you zey are bad for you. Non?"

I nodded "Yeah but they are pretty and I liked them."

He chuckled "Zis is why I befriended you. You know zey can kill you und you get zem still because zey are pretty."

I beamed and nodded "Yeah but stinky and nasty!"

He gave a short laugh at that "You ate zem?! Oh mon ami, zat isn't very smart!"

He smiled lightly before returning to bored and I beamed nodding "Yeah I know, I could t move at all! It was horrid~"

Papa coughed behind me and my mood dropped again "Oh yeah... Papa I want freedom! England needs to be freed! It is strong enough!"

Francis held my hand and nodded "Oui. France has England's back. Besides, he is far from you, mon ami, he is an island nation. Just let him go."

I nodded quickly at that "Yeah! Besides, you still have my brothers! They're super strong! They'll be better at being your country's!"

Papa glared "... No. You will not be yer own. Yer mine. End of discussion." He turned to Francois "And you. Get out."

We blinked in shock at him "Papa, you need Francois, you wanted France as an ally."

Francois nodded, used to the idea, and papa shook his head "No. I don't need him. And he's tryin' t' take my land away. I don't need a ally like that."

I looked upset at that "Well I do!"

He glared down and picked me up by my hair "Well I don't care what you want. Yer my land and I know what's best for my land."

I yelped as I felt him tug me up and squirmed trying to free myself from his grip until he dropped me. I whined rubbing my sore head and nodded subduedly "Ye-yes sir!"

I scuttled back away from him looking down and Francois sighed "Then you are backing down, mon ami? Zis is it? You don't desire it enough to fight him?"

I shook my head slightly shivering "N-no Francois... I think it's best you go. Papa says to." I gulped until I heard a grunt from papa of approval and peeked up from below my hair. Francois looked as bored and uncaring as usual but I could see it. That slight hurt. The bit of emotion he couldn't hide from me. He was hurt. I had hurt him. I felt so bad but I was scared. Papa and big brothers are strong and I don't want to her them!

I looked back down and waited until I heard his footsteps going away. I turned silently and began walking towards my hut "Good boy, Oliver." I heard from my papa and I felt a pit of anger at him. I squished it down and nodded going inside curling up in my blankets.

A lone tear fell and I wiped it with the light pink blanket Francois got me for my birthday. I gave a pained chuckle "Ha. He was the only one to give me a present other than mama... And now he's gone. Forever."

Papa checked on me hours later and growled "Get rid of that ugly ting, boy. Yer a man, not a girl. We don't have such colors." I looked up and shook my sad quickly curling further under it until papa grabbed the blanket jerking it off me and turned "I'll get rid of it for you then."

I reached out for it yelling "PAPA NO!"

He turned to me and raised a brow making me back down again "Papa please, please not that."

He scoffed turning around and walked away with my blanket.

I curled on my bed, now cold, and shivered looking lost and slowly fell asleep, missing the blank- blanket. I popped up and ran. I couldn't take it. I needed at least that. I ran into the largest hut where my papa sat on the bed with a strange lady. I blinked and stared "Papa?" It took me a moment but I caught the smell. It smelt like alcohol. This was a mistake. I took a step back but it was too late.

Papa turned to me and focused and muttered "Oliver?" I gulped and nodded. The lady didnt move. "Get out, boy."

I slowly noticed another scent. Mama. I looked up happily and moved closer .Is that mama? Did she return? Where's she been?"

He nodded, cheeks pink with alcohol still, and told me again "Boy. Get out."

I shook my head running over "But it's mama! I wanna talk to her!" I jumped and hugged her waist "Mama I missed you, papa said you wouldn't return but I knew you would! Where e you been mama? I missed you!" I nuzzled her back happily "I love you mama~" Papa stood silent. I didn't notice it. I just continued "You'll tell me lots about it, right? I have tons to tell you! I made a friend! He is so fun! I absolutely adore it! Well... I don't have him anymore but it's okay though, 'cause you're here!"

Papa finally spoke up "She's leaving soon, boy."

I looked up shocked "Mama? You're leaving again?"

"She ain't returned..."

I blinked and frowned looking up "No she's right he- AAAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed high pitched, making my throat hurt, and let go backing up quickly. That was mama, I knew it, but it wasn't. It couldn't be. I gulped thickly and whimpered "Who's that?"

He looked sadly "Mama."

I shook my head "NO IT ISN'T! WHO IS THAT?!"

He looked shocked at the outburst "Boy it's yer moth-"

"STOP LYING!" Tears fell again and I backed up screaming "STOP LYING YOU LIAR THAT'S NOT MY MAMA!"

Papa slapped me harshly and my head jerked back "Shut up boy it is her! She's dead child! She's- she's gone." He looked close to tears at that and I launched at him punching him with my tiny fists.

"Liar! Liar liar liar liar!"

He grabbed my arms and pulled me up holding them in one hand "Im not lying, boy! Now quit it! We're men! We don't do this!"

I stopped panting and looked at him "But- mama can't die! She promised she'd come back!" He nodded and my eyes watered.

He blinked and reluctantly let me go and let me have a moment of sadness "Come on boy, give me a hug."

I wiped an eye and nodded running over hugging his leg close crying for my mama to come back. He pat my back awkwardly and a few minutes later I was passed out on his leg. Worn out from staying up for two weeks struggling and the days events.

Years later I sat on my bed gripping my hair in agitation. I hadn't had Francois over in long mouth not to notice it anymore, I didn't have a blanket anymore, my mama was gone, my brothers were hurting me, my papa wasn't doing anything and now this! I looked at the raise in taxes angrily and crumpled it into a ball. I had gained ten inches in the span of time I'd know about mama, an accomplishment I was proud of, and I was aching from the great expansion of my height.

A groan rolled through my tiny chest as I read through law after law after law being forced upon me and tax after tax after tax being sent towards me and my siblings from papa to support his, far too, big country. I fell back on the bed and pouted at the ceiling before grinning and rolling off the bed and crawled under it grabbing the assortment of plants is found. All poisonous.

After my little run away I gained a curiosity towards the foul plants. Turns out there are a lot of them! I grabbed a random bright red flower tossing it into my bowl smoothing it careful not to let it touch me. I dropped water onto the paste the flower made and grinned mixing it in adding other ingredients happily experimenting. I coughed as my room filled with toxic gasses, warning off any siblings that could come in to bug me.

My skin was turning paler as I got used to the poisons b I didn't pay it any mind, figuring it was fine. No one had commented on it so it must have just been me. I smiled at the red pool of liquid I had created dipping my finger in it tasting the toxin carefully and beamed at the horrid taste as I felt the quickly familiarizing taste of the poisonous flower I use to make my own personal poison. I scooped it up pouring it into my wooden cup I carved with my blades covering it with the lid and ran off to my area where I mixed it in.

My favorite thing to mix it with was sweets which are rare so I have to search real hard for them. I ran through the woods, familiar with the layout by now, and ducked trees hopping over roots and laughing happily.

That was, until I hit something.

I rubbed my face sprawled on top of the object "Owwww! Watch where you're going!" I huffed at the object and stared as I realized it was a blond. I couldn't place him but his glare seemed familiar to me. "Oh. Sorry, poppet~"

I shakily crawled off him and rubbed my back where a branch had fallen and smiled "Ello there, nice to meet you, but I must go, love~"

The bored looking man for a moment looked shocked but stood "Bonjour, mon ami, you don't mind if I join you zen? I am looking for a friend. I zink I will find him if I stay wizh you." He gave me a look, staring right through me so it seemed, and I shrugged not caring.

"Sure, love, come along then~ I'll slow down for you~" I beamed at the stranger and turned on my foot dashing off looking around for the sugar can fields. I grinned as I caught sight of them darting off in a different direction shooting into them under the radar crawling low to keep safe from the bad guys, playing my own little game, and giggled snatching and breaking off several sticks of the sweet cane.

I turned to the panting boy behind me and tilted my head "You okay, love?"

"O-oui." Huff "You just are very fast."

"Fast? I went slow for you though..."

He looked wide eyed at me "Cher seigneur, Oliver! Combien de temps pouvez-vous courir?!"

I giggled and tilted my head "Huh?"

He shook his head "Nozhing."

I shook my head "No, I heard my name!"

He shook his head amusedly "Non, zis is just a word in mon language."

I looked over curiously "Oh? What's it mean?"

He paused and chuckled "It means sugar, mon ami."

I beamed "Oh that's what I'm getting!"

He nodded "Oui, so I see. Zis is Brittania's fields aren't zey? Why are you stealing from zem?"

I pouted "Not stealing, that's my mama. She's dead now but I've been taking care of this and so these are mine!" I pointed to myself and smiled "You're welcome to some sugar cane if you want but be careful of the other plants~"

"Ozher?"

"M-hmmmm~ yeah, I garden poisons in here! I mixed a bunch of breeds together~ they don't always take to each other but that's just how they are~"

He looked surprised "Didn't anyone ever tell you zat poisons are dangerous?"

"Nope! No ones ever cared to do that~" I smiled and turned stashing away my sugar cane "Well, I got to go, but it was nice talking to you!" He reached up to wave and I spun around dashing off as quickly as I could, pushing off random trees to speed me up hurrying back home before I was noticed missing.

**Oliver: ... Mum. I forgot Francois? What?**

**admin: Yeah, you were in shock from it and repressed him. You'll remember him. Don't worry. **

**Francois: ... Mon ami you forgot me. **

**Oliver: I'M SORRY FRANCOIS -HUGS AND NEVER LETS GO-**

**Francois: -pats-**


End file.
